The down scaling of semiconductor device structures, such as, for example, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, has led to significant improvements in speed and density of integrated circuits. However, conventional device scaling faces immense challenges for future technology nodes.
As the down scaling of semiconductor devices continues and semiconductor device layers become increasing thinner, the interface layer, also referred to as the interface region disposed between two adjacent semiconductor layers, may become increasingly significant, both in terms of semiconductor device fabrication/integration as well as in semiconductor device performance. For example, a key feature in next generation semiconductor devices comprising nanowire structures is the compositional abruptness of the interface between adjacent semiconductor layers of differing composition. Accordingly, methods are desirable for controlling the interface layer disposed between two semiconductor layers of differing compositions as well as semiconductor structures including interface layers with desirable characteristics.